


Dream On

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no mention of a Castiel in the bible. Leviticus, John, Peter, The Corinthians; nary a word. Understandable, considering that for thousands of years he was no more than the angelic equivalent of a foot soldier. Expendable. Meaningless. An angel who presides over the fall of kings, and in thousands of pages in hundreds of languages, there is no mention of the angel who watched the fall of the Great Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Fic - Glee Cast feat. Neil Patrick Harris

There is no mention of a Castiel in the bible. Leviticus, John, Peter, The Corinthians; nary a word. Understandable, considering that for thousands of years he was no more than the angelic equivalent of a foot soldier. Expendable. Meaningless. An angel who presides over the fall of kings, and in thousands of pages in hundreds of languages, there is no mention of the angel who watched the fall of the Great Kings.  
   
Dean would find it funny, he thinks.  
   
But then, nowadays, Dean doesn't think much of anything is funny.  
   
It is possible that he may deserve the derision though. In the months past, he has not treated him very well.  
   
A good god, he'd told them. A better one, he'd boasted.  
   
And all for this. For a man who dares not look him in the eye for fear of his brother's life. Castiel thinks that maybe if he'd known it would be like this, he would have heeded Dean's warnings. The past is gone, and if he were the Castiel he used to be, he would give all the souls in the world to have Dean look at him once more. To have Dean look at him and think, family.  
   
But he is no longer that Castiel. He is a different one. A better one, he'll tell himself. One who has no family, and is better for it.  
   
Lies upon lies upon lies.  
   
Dream it til' the dream comes true, a human once sang. He looks at Dean now, cowed and hurting, and thinks that maybe it wouldn't hurt to be that Castiel again. Just for a day. A year.  
   
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take it away, the song had gone.  
   
Maybe tomorrow he could take the memory of it away. Give up the souls once the Winchesters had forgotten his crimes. He'd raised the Titanic for them. Stitched Dean's skin whole again. Betrayed his brothers and become human. Died twice—no, thrice if you counted Sam putting a sword through his spine. There is nothing he wouldn't do for them.  
   
So maybe it's worth it; giving up a Castiel of power—a Castiel who will have songs sung of his might to become the Castiel who was forgotten. The Castiel who watched the fall of Kings.  
   
Maybe it's worth it to watch himself fall.


End file.
